Our Souls Lost Without Each Other
by ShatteredRose12
Summary: The Sequel to Our Fate; Destined For Each Other! Kagome finds herself in a strange place with the silver-haired boy, but he's changed. How will she make it, and will she ever find her boyfriend Inuyasha? And what about her strange new powers?InuKag MirSan
1. A Strange New Place and A Strange Boy

**-Our Souls; Lost Without Each Other-**

**Heeeey guys! I'm baaack! OMG I missed you all!!! It's been like... a year!! DANG!! But fear not! I bring you all a present! lol, well nothing great... just the sequel to Our Fate; Destined For Each Other. The first chapter is kinda long (the first chapter is always long) but I hope u all like it! I think I improved on my writing! Yaayy!! OMG, it took me 4ever to start this sequel. I just didn't want to do it, but I had promised you all and I couldn't let you down! Now, unlike my other story this story isn't completed. I'm still in the process of writing it, so I'll be asking for your opinions and input from time to time k? Anyway, enough of my yapping! On to my story! lol. Well, before i go on, some of you may be new readers so I'm gonna just give you the heads up of what happened in my previous story. So, here's the prologue:**

**Prologue**

_On running to school one morning, Kagome bumps into a strange raven-haired boy who she quickly finds out is Inuyasha. She is freaking out about being late, so he grabs her and hoists her over his shoulder then runs with her to school. And that's how their friendship starts. He saves her from getting in trouble with the principal and she learns that he is a new student so she shows him around the school. The principal however makes Inuyasha Kagome's full responsibility, and a little horsing around in the hall lands them both in detention. Kagome is angry with Inuyasha, but she has more troubling things to worry about. She has been having strange dreams lately which serve more as visions and she had a troubling one about Souta being attacked by a demon .While in detention she has this same vision and when she starts freaking out over it it's Inuyasha who comforts her. Then, Kagome's vision comes true when she sees a demon attacking Souta outside. Inuyasha hoists Kagome on his back and jumps through the window landing safely. Kagome then aids her brother, but soon finds herself trapped as well. But then, some mysterious help from a mysterious silver-haired boy from Kagome's dreams comes right in the nick of time. _

_After destroying the demon the silver-haired boy kisses Kagome and tells her that he's there to protect her. Then he disappears and suddenly Kagome finds Inuyasha on the ground injured. She calls an ambulance and when it comes she rides in the back of it with him. she cleans up a nasty hole in his stomach and when they arrive at the hospital she impatiently waits for him. While waiting, her and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, talks and she finds out some interesting things. Then the doctor gives her a report on Inuyasha and allows her to enter his room. When she's in his room they end up getting in a fight and she's about to leave but Inuyasha begs her to stay. Then he kisses her, and pretty soon she leaves. A week or so later a tired Kagome walks to school and she's surprised to see Inuyasha there on crutches. She runs away from him but finds she can't get her mind off of him, and then she has a later encounter with him at lunch. She accidentally confesses that she likes him and he kisses her on her cheek which just confuses her feelings for him even more. Soon Kagome decides to give her Valentine's card to Inuyasha but when her friends show her a fake note written by him she becomes upset and runs away from him. When he tries to talk to her she runs away to the pool, but then she sees a bright light in the pool and becomes paralyzed. Inuyasha saves her from the demon but once again he gets the gash in his stomach. He gives Kagome CPR and when she awakes she feels awful. He then takes her up on the roof and they have a deep talk, ending in them giving each other their Valentine's cards._

_The next day Kagome's math teacher tells Inuyasha that he has to tutor Kagome in math, but after Inuyasha insults her she runs off angrily. Inuyasha chases after her and they have another little "moment", but in the end Kagome is still sad. While at home they are both thinking of each other, until Inuyasha finally decides to tutor her. He goes to her house but Kagome is in the shower so he waits in the living room. He sees a picture of Kagome and gets carried away and starts to kiss it when Kagome's brother Souta catches him. After becoming friends Souta shows Inuyasha around the house. Then, Inuyasha takes a nap on Kagome's bed, and when he wakes up he sees her standing in her room naked. After rowing him he apologizes then they start to study together. Pretty soon they get tired and take a rest on the bed, and then eventually end up kissing each other, which Kagome's mother sees. Inuyasha stays for dinner and they get into a row but then make up. Then, back in Kagome's room they become a couple. That night Kagome asks Inuyasha to sleep over and in the morning Kagome's mother is shocked to find him in her house. Inuyasha scoops Kagome up in his arms and runs her to school once again, and when they arrive Kagome asks him to keep their relationship a secret._

_At school, Hojo tries to ask Kagome to the dance, and Inuyasha becomes jealous and accidentally reveals that he and Kagome are dating. Later in class Kagome has a dream of the silver-haired boy warning her not to go to the dance. Then, she and Inuyasha get detention for sleeping in class. While walking to the principal's office Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't want to go to the dance and he gets upset. He promises to always protect her and in the end he decides to go. Later that night at her house Inuyasha goes to pick up Kagome, but she's not ready yet so he falls asleep on the couch. While sleeping, he has a troubling dream of the same silver-haired guy warning him not to go to the dance. When Kagome finally comes out, Inuyasha tells her that he doesn't want to go to the dance anymore. Kagome becomes upset and says that he promised to protect her. Eventually they decide to go, but they both feel uneasy. At the dance, Kagome and Inuyasha are happily dancing in each other's arms when a demon suddenly attacks them. They get all of the people out of there and then Inuyasha attempts to fight the demon, but he gets injured. Using her last hope, Kagome makes a makeshift arrow and shoots it at the demon, somehow purifying it with power she didn't know she had. But when she goes to help Inuyasha she sees that his hair has turned silver and his eyes are gold like the boy in her dreams. Scared, she runs away and gets attacked by another demon in the park. She shoots the demon with some strange power from her prom but hurts her ankle. Then, Inuyasha pulls up there in his car and drops her home. She's still scared and she doesn't look at him, but once home she feels horrible. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get in a fight and Inuyasha almost gets k, but Sesshomaru spares him at the last minute. An injured Inuyasha limps over to Kagome's house where she helps him and they talk. They take a walk outside where they come to a conclusion about Inuyasha's wounds and his hair and eye color change. Kagome says she'll like him no matter what._

_Just then, Inuyasha notices Goshinboku. He tells Kagome to place her hand on it at the same time and make a wish, and they wish to be together with each other forever. When they do, they feel a spark shoot up through their whole bodies. Then, suddenly they feel a pulsing from the well as if it is clalling them. Quickly, they run to the well, and get attacked by the same moth demon that attacked Kagome in the park. Kagome narrowly dodges one of its attacks, but in doing so falls down the well and disappears. Inuyasha jumps down the well after Kagome. When Kagome wakes up she sees the silver-haired boy lying next to her and she finds herself in a strange new place with no sight of Inuyasha. The silver-haired boy is rather rude to her and tells her that he can't stand her smell. When he goes to attack her she thrusts him back with an energy blast from her palm again. After a few rude exchange of words, the boy says that his name is Inuyasha and Kagome is now more confused than ever._

**Ready for my story? Are you _sure _you're ready? Reeeaaallly sure?**** Okay... you asked for it!****Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go!**_** (One, two, three, four, five!)**  
_

**-Chapter 1- ****Changing Worlds**

**DISCLAIMER: ****You all know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah. What, no funny disclaimer this time? Yea yea yea, I know. I ain't no comedian! You want it funny, come make one yourself then! Jeez, no appreciation these days!  
**

Kagome stared incredulously at the silver-haired boy before her, mouth agape. She was still in shock from the two words he had just uttered: _"It's Inuyasha." _What was going on?! Kagome blinked twice as she stared at him. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head three times. When she finally opened them, she looked up at him only to see him staring at her warily. His muscles were tense and he was standing in a guarded position as if ready to attack any minute. Kagome swallowed hard to get rid of the huge lump forming in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was very dry and no words came out of it. She noisily cleared her throat, much to the annoyance of Inuyasha who looked about ready to slice her head off. When she finally was able to speak, her voice came out small and shakily.

"W-what did you say?"

"My name is Inuyasha."

When he said that, he stared straight into her eyes and she felt a spark shoot up through her body. His eyes burned into hers, making it hard to concentrate on what was going on. She uncomfortably looked away as she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts. But only one question clearly remained in her mind.

"How can you be Inuyasha? My boyfriend's name is Inuyasha! Where is he?! I miss him! I need him!"

Suddenly Kagome burst into a fit of tears. This surprised Inuyasha, for he wasn't used to seeing girls cry. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, trying to think of words of encouragement to cheer her up. But all he could say was "Don't cry." This of course made Kagome cry even more. She went into a series of uncontrollable sobs that were so bad that Inuyasha feared that she would choke to death on her own tears. She was wailing something as she cried, but it was garbled up with her sobs so that Inuyasha couldn't understand anything that she was saying. The only word that Inuyasha could clearly make out was "Inuyasha!" She sobbed his name as shudders racked through her body. It seemed like she would never stop and she was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves. He was contemplating if he should just slash her head off with his claws now, or wait until later. Hmm… he should wait until later. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and she might be an asset to her right now. But she wasn't any help to anyone right now. Not in the condition she was in. She now sat on the soft grass rocking back and forth with her knees drawn against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and face was buried in them so that her crying was now muffled. The crisp night breeze gently ruffled her clothes and blew her hair around her face but she made no effort to stop it. He had to stop her stupid crying or they would never get anywhere. He didn't know why, but he hated to see her cry. It felt like a part of his world was slowly shattering into a million pieces…

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a strong urge to just take her into his arms. He didn't know why, but it was as if something were pulling him towards her. Slowly his feet dragged him over to where Kagome was sitting and he stood warily behind her. She didn't lift her head at the sound of the rustle in the grass nor did she stop crying. He reached his arms out to her uncertainly, not sure why he felt such a strong urge to do so. He grabbed her and gently pulled her to her feet, much to her surprise. Then, he pulled her towards him into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a tiny cry as he gently stroked her hair and pushed her head onto his chest. This felt so familiar to Kagome. He was doing the exact same thing that Inuyasha had done the night they went to the dance. But how did he… Just thinking about him brought back another batch of fresh, new tears. She buried her face into his haori as her hands clutched the folds of his clothes. Inuyasha could feel the sobs racking through her small frame and this worried him. He continued stroking her hair as he softly said, "Ssshhh. No more crying okay? Everything will be fine." For some reason, Kagome found a great deal of comfort in those words, and her sobs slowly subsided. She let go of his clothes but still kept her head on his chest and he continued to stroke her hair. A few seconds flew by when Inuyasha suddenly scooped her up then cradled her in his arms. Again she was surprised, but she didn't object for she found great comfort and peace in his actions. He rocked her from side to side gently as she lay in his arms, neither saying a word. Finally, she felt a feeling of peace through her body. Also, she felt something stirring in her soul, like some sort of great power, but she couldn't tell what it was.

As Inuyasha felt Kagome's muscles start to relax he finally rested her down on the ground. She took a step back from him and turned her back to him, obviously embarrassed. He felt the same way, but he was also angry. The whole time he had held her in his arms he felt like it was so… right. Like he had done it before. Like he had _needed _to do it. But now, as he let her go, the feeling left him and now he felt angry and embarrassed. Why the hell had he just done that _anyway_?! He didn't even know this wench! Why the heck should he care if she cried or not?! They didn't know where they were, and to make matters worse she wasn't saying a word. He growled in frustration. He wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. And Kagome continued to stay silent with her back turned to him. What the hell was her problem anyway?

"Yo wench, what the hell are you doing? In case you haven't noticed, it's getting late and we don't know where the heck we are. So I suggest you stop being an _ass_ and help me figure this out, or I'm leaving." When he got no response from the raven-haired girl he became even angrier. He walked up to her and spun her around, only to see her standing there perfectly still with her eyes closed. She looked like she was in deep meditation, or worse…sleeping. He shook her by her shoulders.

"Are you sleeping?! This is no time to be taking a nap! Wake up!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and chocolate brown met amber orbs of sexiness. Inuyasha froze as his heart beat fast in his chest. Those eyes, they seemed so familiar. Like it had all been a dream… Kagome's expression quickly changed to one of annoyance as she squirmed out of Inuyasha's grasp. She took a big step backwards from him and took a deep breath as if trying to calm her nerves.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was meditating."

She said this painfully slow, and her voice was very even, so Inuyasha could tell that she was angry. Still though, he couldn't help but ask.

"Meditating for what?"

"I don't know. I just get…strange vibes from this place. Almost like something or someone is calling me. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Well what good will that do us?" came Inuyasha's snide remark. Kagome just shrugged.

"I dunno. But we'll find out as soon as you let me meditate!"

"Keh. Whatever," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes, and then closed them again. She concentrated her whole body on this feeling that she had. Something was _definitely _calling her. She was sure of it. Inuyasha watched Kagome's face intently. Everything on her was perfectly still except for the soft blowing of the breeze through her long, silken hair. She was very deep into meditation and he didn't want to spoil it, but he hated just sitting around like this. It made him feel so vulnerable. He preferred action. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes flew open and a serious look crossed her face. Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he saw the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"A demon's coming! I can sense it!"

"A demon huh? No wonder I smelled that foul stench earlier! It was a disgusting demon!"

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright pink color. "So you mean it wasn't really my scent?"

Inuyasha's head snapped toward her. "Huh? What the hell are you talkin' about? No, it wasn't your scent. But you still reek!"

Kagome's cheeks darkened at Inuyasha's statement.

"Well screw you!" she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"I heard that," he sneered quietly. She just scowled and turned her head away from him angrily. What a jerk!

Just then, both of them felt a strong pulsing in the ground. The air suddenly became foggy and cloudy and thick, making it hard to breathe in. Inuyasha being a half demon wasn't affected. Kagome on the other hand started coughing as the poisonous air invaded her nostrils. He shot a glance quickly over to Kagome where she was on the ground coughing and struggling to breathe. A part of him was telling him to leave her alone because she was just a weak pathetic human who would probably slow him down. But another part nagged at him to protect her at all costs. And, as usual, he listened to that part. He quickly ran over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her, burying her face into the sleeve of his arm. He took off his red fire rat robe and draped it over Kagome who looked up at him surprised at his token of consideration. Touched, she covered herself with it, staying close to Inuyasha. Now the pulsing got harder and the air got thicker with the gas. Kagome was almost choking from it and Inuyasha looked worriedly at her.

"Kagome, hang on! Breathe into the robe! Don't breathe in the gas or you'll die!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome couldn't hear him. She was too preoccupied with trying not to die from the gas. Inuyasha could see that his robe wasn't doing much for her, and if she continued to breathe in the poisonous gas she would die.

'_Oh well. All humans have to die eventually_,_' _he thought to himself. But as he thought that, he felt a strange stirring in his soul; almost like anger for even thinking that, and once again he felt compelled to protect this stranger.

He started to turn towards Kagome to assist her when a scent drifted in his nose causing him to turn sharply around. That smell… like sulphur, rust and salt! Like a demon! It was getting closer, and Inuyasha stayed on his toes (not literally), preparing for the demon's arrival. It took him completely by surprise.

He had been expecting the demon to come out from in front of him which is why he had turned his body to face the east. Instead, he heard a scream from behind him, and only when he realized that it was Kagome did he spin around quickly. There, with Kagome wrapped up in its wings was the moth demon that Kagome had fought back at the well. And for some reason, he felt as if he had seen this demon before. But… from where? Well, no time to think because it was crushing Kagome to death!

"Ha! You thought you could evade me by falling through the well? Well I'm back, and better than ever! Being in this new era has restored my body and given me immense power!"

It was true. Before the demon's body had been half destroyed and it had been severely weak and damaged, but now it stood in its full health and power. And it was HUGE! Bigger than it had been the night of the dance! Kagome tried to scream, but the moth demon was crushing her lungs with his wings so that she couldn't breathe. Its tongue slid out of it disgusting mouth and licked Kagome's cheek, much to her disgust. Its eyes opened wide as if it had just detected something.

"Ah! The sacred jewel! I can sense it in your body! I can feel its power trembling through you! I shall devour you and the jewel whole and then I'll be unstoppable!"

"J- jewel?" Kagome choked out. "I don't have a jewel!"

"Don't lie to me girl! I can sense it in your body! I shall kill you first, and then retrieve it!"

"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome cried out frantically. Inuyasha looked surprised to hear his name leave her lips. He stared at the tentacles wrapped around her body tightly and contemplated what to do. Should he save her or leave her?

'_Save her! Save her!' _a voice from deep within urged him. He paused for a moment, surprised. Was he going crazy or did he just imagine that voice inside of him?

'_Save her! Don't let her die! You need her! She needs you!'_

Okay, he _definitely _heard that voice! What the hell?! But he didn't have much time to think. Maybe he should listen to it…

"Inuyasha!"

When he heard that last cry from Kagome and he realized that she was on the brink of falling unconscious, he acted without giving it a second thought. He charged toward the demon and, without hesitation, he slashed off the demon's tentacle enclosed around Kagome's throat with his claw. It dropped to the ground, spewing out a foul smelling liquid. The demon looked at Inuyasha shocked, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"What's the matter ugly? Something wrong with your eyes?" Inuyasha taunted the moth demon. Its expression quickly changed from surprise to anger.

"Insolent fool! Just for that I shall kill you after I kill your wench!"

"Pssh! It's gonna be pretty damn hard to do that if you're dead!" Inuyasha snorted. He slashed two more of the demon's tentacles, which resulted in Kagome dangling upside down in the air. Only one tentacle remained wrapped tightly around her foot which was keeping her from falling about 5 ft. through the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked terrified. "I'm gonna fall!"

"Hold tight Kagome!" Inuyasha said. He charged at the demon again, aiming for his stomach (in which its mouth was in), but the demon had caught on. Its wings flapped blowing a strong gust of wind, rocks and dust toward Inuyasha and knocking him off of his feet. He fell on the ground a few feet away. Slowly he got up, surprised that it had kind of hurt him.

'_Damn! That hurt!' _he thought to himself. He jumped through the air with his claws extended for the demon, but the demon's wing connected with him mid-air, knocking to the ground again. Hard. Inuyasha struggled to get up, wiping some blood from his mouth. He looked down and saw a gash on his arm which was bleeding as well. Damn. The demon laughed at Inuyasha's failure.

"Pathetic half-breed! You cannot defeat me!"

Inuyasha growled.

"That's what you think you dried up piece of crap! But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

With that, Inuyasha covered his claws with the blood dripping from his arm and in the blink of an eye thrust it towards the demon in his signature move.

"Blades of Blood!"

Red projectiles were shot through the air, like sharp blades. They sliced through parts of the demon's body, damaging it greatly. The demon gave a cry of pain as the remaining tentacle around Kagome's ankle was cut off. Her terrified screams rang through the air as her body began to fall 5 feet to its doom. She squeezed her eyes shut, still screaming as her body prepared for the impact. Inuyasha's head snapped to her as she fell. Oh great! He rushed over to her and caught her in his arms just before she splattered on the ground. After a few seconds of no pain, Kagome timidly opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha?" she said scared. He rolled his eyes.

"Who else idiot?" he asked coldly. He set her down on the ground. "You okay?"

"I think so…" she said shakily. "Thanks."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome to face the moth demon.

"You're next," he said. The demon lunged for him, but Inuyasha dodged the attack. He did his Blades of Blood once more and this time it slashed off the demon's wings. Inuyasha laughed as the demon cried out in pain.

"Damn you! I will kill you!" the demon cried. Its tongue shot out of its mouth (from its stomach) and pierced through Inuyasha's shoulder like a dagger. Inuyasha gave a cry as the demon's tongue thrust him to the ground. Ouch. The demon turned its head to Kagome who was crouched behind the well in fear.

"Power! I require more power!" the demon said.

With that, it lunged for Kagome. She dodged its tongue, narrowly missing being crushed, and as a survival instinct she began to run. The demon chased after her and she continued running through the forest, trying to get away from the demon. In the distance, she could see a large tree looming up ahead. For some reason she felt compelled to run to that tree. She looked behind her and saw the moth demon still chasing after, and so she sped up. Now she was almost to the huge tree. Unfortunately, her foot caught on one of its roots and she tripped. The demon now stood right behind her, and she was too terrified to run. She stared into its face as terror gripped her soul and her whole frame trembled. The demon laughed at her fear. He came closer and closer to Kagome, and in her mind she was screaming, _'Run Kagome! Run!' _but her body wouldn't move. The closer the demon came, the more terrified she felt. She tried to make her legs move and run, but the most she could do was crawl. She crawled backwards from the demon as he came closer to her.

Suddenly, she felt something hard and firm press up against her back. Her heart raced fast as she realized that she had backed herself up against the tree! Now there was _definitely _no where to run! The demon laughed when he saw this, and an evil gleam came into its eye as it realized that Kagome had no possible way of escaping. Now its huge figure loomed over Kagome and she knew that in that instant she was about to die. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing that this was the end for her. Her life flashed before her eyes, and the sorrow and regret of it all overwhelmed her. She never even got to tell her family bye. And she would never find out what happened to her boyfriend Inuyasha… Because now she was about to die. Instinctively, she held up her hand to shield her face.

"Kagome!" suddenly she heard Inuyasha's voice scream her name. When she did, her eyes flew open. She saw him running towards her in the distance. He looked worried and determined. Just seeing his face gave her a new burst of strength and hope.

'_I'm _not_ going to die here!' _she thought to herself determined. And, just like that, another burst of energy erupted from her hand. This time though, it was huge and much more powerful. The demon stared shocked and scared as the energy blast shot from Kagome's palm and in the blink of an eye (or two) it blast the demon, disintegrating its body. Its hideous screams could be heard as the last of its body disappeared into thin air. Kagome still lay on the ground a few moments after the demon was killed. Her eyes were still shut and her hand was still in front of her face as if shielding it. It was only when she heard Inuyasha call her name that she realized that she was still alive. She slowly sat up and looked around, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"I-is the demon gone?" she asked timidly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Well duh you idiot. Otherwise you would have been dead!"

Kagome didn't even respond to his negative comment. She just shakily rose to her feet and moved her arms and legs around cautiously. Inuyasha stared at her curiously. She took a few small steps as if testing to see if her legs still worked. Then, she suddenly grabbed onto the tree trunk for support as her legs wobbled underneath her. After she was sure that she was steady enough to walk, she turned her back to Inuyasha and began walking away. He raised an eyebrow at this. What the hell was she doing?!

"Hey you! Where the heck do you think you're going?! Don't walk away from me! Get back here!" he yelled after her. She continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him. He began to get angry. He marched after her, still yelling at her.

"Hey you! Did ya hear me! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

When he finally caught up to her, she stopped walking. He stopped walking as well and stared at her uncertainly.

"Hey…Kagome…" he started to say. He placed his hand on her shoulder when she suddenly spun around. He almost jumped backwards in surprise when he saw her face. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, uh… you okay?" he asked awkwardly. She didn't respond. She just suddenly flung her arms around his waist and buried her head in his kimono.

"Oh Inuyasha! I thought I was going to die! I really thought that demon would kill me! My life flashed before my eyes! It was horrible!" she sobbed. Inuyasha just stared down at her wordlessly. His expression softened as he looked at this girl. He felt very strange watching her cry again. He felt something that he had never felt before. Almost… sympathetic?

"And what's worst was that when my life flashed before my eyes I saw my family Inuyasha! I saw all of them! I didn't even get to tell them goodbye! What would they have done if they found out I was dead?! They wouldn't even know where I am!"

Inuyasha patted her hair uncertainly, not sure what to do. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"But that wasn't the worst part you know! When I realized that I would never see my boyfriend again; never ever find out what had happened to him or where he was… I almost lost it! I couldn't bear not finding him! I just couldn't!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word "boyfriend". So she had a boyfriend huh? For some reason that didn't make him feel good. She continued to cry in his kimono and he continued to contemplate what he should do. A few moments of silence passed by with Kagome quietly sobbing to herself. When at last her body stopped shaking Inuyasha realized that she had stopped crying. He looked down and saw her laying quietly on his chest with a faraway look in her eyes. He cleared his throat loudly which seemed to snap her out of her daze. Her cheeks turned pink. She let go of his clothes and took a step away from him, turning her back towards him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. This is the second time that happened. I guess it's kind of awkward for you…" she said sheepishly.

"Ya think?" he said, a little irritated.

"Especially with us not knowing each other and all…" her voice trailed off. Silence hung heavy in the air again. Neither knew what to say. Why did he feel so awkward? Why was she so uncomfortable? And why had she just cried on him? These and many other questions floated around in the minds of the two, but neither of them was voiced.

"Arigatoe…" Kagome suddenly said, breaking the silence, Inuyasha's head whipped around to look at her. Her back was still to him and she was staring at the ground.

"Eh? What?"

"Arigatoe…" Kagome repeated. "If it hadn't been for you… I would have surely died. You saved my life and I am forever grateful to you."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so of course he said something mean.

"Well it's not like I _wanted _to save you. It's just that… I couldn't let that demon kill you. I wanted to personally kill you myself!"

Kagome looked up from the ground then. She stared straight into his eyes, and he was unable to say another word.

"Liar!" she said viciously. "What you said just now is _not _true! You truly wanted to save me! If you hadn't wanted to, then you wouldn't have looked so worried when the demon had me trapped against the tree! I _saw _the look on your face! You truly cared if I died or not! Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered to catch me when I had been about to splat on the ground! So don't you even _try _to pretend like you didn't!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by the forcefulness and vigor in her voice. He was even more surprised that every single word that Kagome was saying was true. But how did she know…? Inuyasha didn't say another word after that. What could he say? He knew damn well that she was right…

"So why'd you do it?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you save me? You don't even _know _me, and I don't know you either. We just met, and you say that I smell awful. So then… why did you…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. Why _had _he saved her? She was absolutely right. She was just a stranger to him. A mere mortal. And yet when the demon had had her wrapped up in its tentacles, he had felt the _urge_ to save her life. He had felt that if she weren't around… he couldn't go on…

"I…I don't know…" he said angrily.

Kagome stared at him wordlessly, genuinely surprised by his answer. So he saved her on… whim?

"Well, that settles that then!" she said, trying to sound a little cheerful. Inuyasha looked up at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talkin' about?" he demanded.

"I don't really know…" Kagome admitted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then, he suddenly turned his back to her and walked away from Kagome, leaving her standing there baffled (and a little offended).

"Hey! Where're you goin'"? Kagome shouted after him.

"To get my robe of the fire rat. You dropped it when the demon had grabbed you with its tentacles," Inuyasha said without even bothering to turn around. Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't _drop _it! It fell off of me!" she yelled back at him. He didn't answer her. He just continued walking.

"Hey… wait a minute!" she called after his departing figure. "Can I come with you?"

"Look, I can't _stand_ humans, _especially _not a weak, pathetic, stupid, horrible smelling girl like you," he answered coldly. Kagome stood there baffled for a few seconds. So… was that a yes or a no? She decided to take her chances with a yes.

"Ok…wait up!" she called as she jogged to catch up to him. He didn't stop or slow down for her, and when she finally reached him he didn't even look at her. They just walked together in silence. And let me tell you…silence is _not _a pretty thing! Only after a couple of minutes and two pairs of footsteps could be heard, Inuyasha slightly turned his head to Kagome and said (in a rather rude voice),

"You're following me."

"Well…yea…" Kagome said timidly.

"_Why_?"

"Well…because… I don't know where the heck I am, I don't know _anybody_ here and if I walk around by myself I might just run into a demon that's out looking for a midnight snack…" Kagome said sheepishly (remember it was in the night time). Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"And _so_? Your point?"

"Well…I… I need you…" Kagome said softly, looking down at her feet. When she said this Inuyasha abruptly stopped walking, and Kagome, who was walking behind him bumped into his back.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Instead, he was dealing with a raging battle inside of himself. When she had said those words, he suddenly felt something stirring within his soul. Pain, sorrow, anger, fiery passion and a yearning to hold her in his arms. Why? What were these feelings that he had, and why were they so strong for this mere mortal?

Inuyasha slowly turned around to face Kagome. His countenance surprised her. It looked torn, staggered, hurt. He stared straight into her eyes, and a painful, tormented look filled them. Kagome could see that he was struggling with a conflict inside.

"W…what did you just say?" he asked in a strained voice. Kagome was surprised to see the look on his face.

"I said that I… well…I need you…" she repeated softly. The pain in Inuyasha's face became more evident. He covered his face with his hand.

"Why…?" he asked in a painful voice. Again Kagome was surprised by his question and his tone.

"I…I don't know…" she stammered. Inuyasha just nodded his head. The painful look didn't leave his face as he turned around and continued walking. Kagome looked at him confused. What was that all about? Kagome jogged after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? You okay?" she asked him. He just turned and gave her a glare. But it wasn't just any glare. It was a glare that sent chills up her spine, and though it was meant to be mean and nasty, underneath it she could detect a familiar presence… it reminded her of a look Inuyasha used to give her. And just thinking of him made her sad again.

"Ano… did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked, taken aback by his look. He just glared wordlessly at her.

"You're damn right you did!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. "Stop fucking following me around! I hate stupid, ugly, weak, pathetic, bad smelling girls like you!"

With that, Inuyasha marched off leaving Kagome standing there feeling hurt, broken and alone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Translator's Note: _Arigatoe- Thank You  
Ano- Umm..._**

_**(If I missed anything let me know and I'll write it in the next chappie k?)**_

**OMG! How was it?! Lol, I really hope you enjoyed it! Pleeassse review! This is one story I want 2 keep, but I won't update if there aren't enough reviews 4 it. Last time I said that I wanted at leas t more than 5 reviews to continue my story and I got much more than 5. This time I'm not putting a number, but I still want enough reviews or else I'm not updating, k? Well anyway, rate plz? lol and btw, should I put a question of the day in this story? lol**

**Question of the Day**

**Where is Kagome? What's going on? Where's her boyfriend Inuyasha? Why is the silver-haired boy's name Inuyasha? Why is he so rude? Will she ever get back home? Keep thinking on it; you won't find out unless u read my story! :P**

**~MATE NE!~ **

**(See, I got a new word! Instead of Sayonara I say MATA NE! Lol. Mata Ne means SEE YOU SOON! Sayonara means SEE YOU LATER, but it's used if ur going away for a long time. i'm not going away _that _long! :P Anyways, that's it for now! Sayonara!... OOPS! I mean... MATA NE! XD  
**


	2. Confusing Complications & Mixed Feelings

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! But I'm really upset! I didn't put a set number of reviews for my first chapter for me to continue but I still expected to get _some_, but instead I only got one! :(. I felt really bad, but I still decided to put this one up anyway. But this time I want_ at least _5 reviews or I'm seriously not continuing my story, because honestly I have other stories to work on and other things to do. So pleeeasse review this time, give me some inspiration, encouragement, constructive criticism, _anything_! Because authors sometimes need to know that people are actually reading their stories and that they're not wasting their time. But anyway, I still want at least 5 reviews please. And thank you sooo much _MirrorFlower and DarkWind_forfor being my only reviewer! It really meant alot to me! T_T Anyway, enough of me. Here's chapter 2:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 2- Confusing Complications and Mixed Feelings**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha... uh, wait. How much times did you say I have to write this again? :S  
**

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" the raven-haired girl called after the silver-haired boy that had just stormed off. He didn't even bother to stop or turn around. He just continued walking as if he'd never heard her. Now she was getting mad. She ran faster until she almost caught up to him.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me calling you?!" she demanded. Still he continued to ignore her. She growled to herself. Jogging faster, she finally caught up to him, and she pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop. The moment their hands touched, a spark of electricity shot up through both of their arms, and Inuyasha felt it, but Kagome ignored it. She was too preoccupied with finding out why Inuyasha was being so mean.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she demanded, not letting go of his hand. "I didn't do you a single damn thing, so I want to know why the hell you're acting so STUPID!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at that, but he didn't say anything. Kagome became angrier when the only response she got was silence.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I didn't do you _anything_. So whatever's wrong with you, _don't_ take it out on me. I'm already scared and confused. You think its easy being in a strange new world with demons and things lurking around every corner waiting to eat you?! You think its easy being away from my family and friends and not being sure if I'll ever return? Well it's _not_! And it's already bad enough _without_ some stupid boy I just met giving me attitude and acting like a complete JACKASS! So I suggest you fix your attitude or I'll have to fix it for you!"

Inuyasha just pouted as he looked away from her.

"What can _you_ do?" he sneered. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Don't…test…me…" she said between gritted teeth, and for once Inuyasha listened to her. He didn't push her any farther. He just yanked his hand out of her grasp and continued walking. She growled to herself as she continued walking beside him. So was that the end of their little feud? Already? Well, she hadn't exactly won, but she hadn't lost either, and that counted for something… right…?

Minutes passed by in silence as the two were either too mad or too stubborn to speak. Kagome was thinking to herself, _'I've got to get away from this arrogant hot-headed jerk'_, while Inuyasha thought to himself, _'If I kill her now then I won't have to look at her ugly face again or endure her putrid smell.' _But no one voiced their thoughts, which was probably for the best since they needed a little cooling down. Now a heavy silence fell in between them, and Kagome started to feel a little bad for rowing Inuyasha. She had let her emotions get the better of her, and she wasn't one to curse either.

'_Well it's all _his _fault in the first place!' _she thought to herself. _'I was only trying to help. He didn't have to go ignoring me like that!' _

Still, she felt awful inside. It reminded her of the time she had blown up on Inuyasha when he hadn't wanted to tutor her. And he had said that she was temperamental. Which was true. And now she had taken her temper out on Inuyasha (even if he _did _sort of deserve it). Kagome felt like crying as that memory came back to her. Even though it was only a few days ago, she missed Inuyasha already. Where was he?

Kagome stared at the ground guiltily, biting her lip as she thought of what to say to Inuyasha. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't know how to start.

"Um… Inuyasha?" she said in a soft voice. He didn't answer her and when she looked up at him his face was hardened into a mask of stone and his eyes looked straight ahead of him. She looked away and sighed.

Well, he wouldn't talk to her now. Which didn't help because if none of them were talking then they were basically sitting ducks. She decided to try again.

"Hey Inuya-"

"Why?"

She was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha's rough voice. He spoke so low that for a second Kagome wondered if she had imagined him talking.

"What?" she asked in surprise. He was talking to her!

"Why'd you say it?" he repeated.

"Why'd I say what?" she asked confused. Was he referring to her calling him a jackass?

"Why'd you say that you needed me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was almost too shocked to speak. He was back on this again? Why was this so important to him?

"W-why do you care?" she asked back, shakily.

"Just answer my damn question! You don't know me! I'm just some half-demon you just met who doesn't even know why he saved your pathetic life, so how the hell can you need me?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why...why would you need me? Why would _anyone_ need me?"

Inuyasha's voice broke off on the last word, and for a second it looked like he would cry (which of course he didn't). His face, his voice was filled with so much emotion that Kagome didn't know what to say. Silence filled the empty space between them, and neither of them would look at each other.

"I don't know..." Kagome finally said, breaking the silence. "I have no idea why I said it. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. I mean...If you hadn't been there, that demon would have probably killed me. I'm new to this place. I didn't even know demons existed until that one attacked me at the dance. I'm not sure how I got here. I don't even know where _here_ is. You're right. I'm weak, pathetic and practically useless. But... I _do _need you. If I go walking around by myself I'll surely die before morning. I know we just met and all, but with you I feel safe. Like, if something comes to attack me you can save me. So.. I do need you..."

"So what you're basically saying is that you need me as a scapegoat for your ass?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded angry.

"What?! No!" Kagome said a little hurt. Is that how he thought of her? "I'm just saying that with you here I don't have to worry about anything."

"So now I'm like your guardian?" he sounded even angrier. Kagome felt like crying. He was twisting up her words to make her seem like such a horrible person!

"No! I...I..." Kagome failed to find the right words to say and Inuyasha just looked at her cockily, as if to say that he proved his point. Kagome could feel the tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Now he thought that she was some selfish person who was only using him!

"You want to know why I need you?!" she suddenly yelled. "Yes, it's true; I need you for all those things! But I need you even more...to keep me sane!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. A look of shock crossed his face.

"Yes, that's right! Without you here, I might just go crazy! I don't know anyone or anything here! You're the only person I've met so far, and maybe the only one who will talk to me! I know you don't like me very much...and I may smell awful to you…but you're the closest thing I have to a friend! And if I _do _die here, I don't want to die alone. I want to die seeing at least _someone's _face...someone who's not killing me...someone who's not an enemy...someone who's a friend...someone who's...you."

Inuyasha was speechless. Did she really mean that?

"And besides," Kagome continued, the tears now streaming down her face, "I _know_ you're not evil! I _know_ you! You promised to protect me! Even if you don't remember it, I _do_! And every time I see you, I see my boyfriend Inuyasha…and I feel safe. I feel happy. I need you around Inuyasha, because if you're not here I think I'll go crazy! Don't you see?! I've been waiting for ever to find you, and now I have."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, totally surprised, and even a little...touched? He felt a strange stirring in his soul, as if it just wanted to cry out to her.

"You've been…waiting for me?" he asked in a strange voice. Kagome just nodded, unable to speak anymore because of her tears. "But how…why?"

"I...I..." Kagome tried to get her words out, but nothing came except for a loud sob. Inuyasha stared at her with a soft expression. He walked over to her and gently took her in his arms.

"Tell me... why are you crying?" he asked. Kagome stared at him.

"I don't know...I'm...hurt."

"Why?"

"That you think of me in the way you do when you don't even know me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Do you believe me Inuyasha? Do you believe that I need you?"

"I...I...you..."

"Please just say you believe me so that we can move on! I need to know!"

Inuyasha exhaled sharply.

"I believe that you need me...but I don't understand some of what you said..." he said in an almost angry tone. But Kagome didn't care. He believed her and that was all that mattered.

"Are you serious?! That's great! Because now... we can get along...?" Kagome said hopefully. Inuyasha gave a stony stare.

"I never said that we could," he said. Kagome's face fell. "But...we can try..."

Kagome's face lit up and she smiled. It wasn't a yes...but it was _definitely_ not a no.

"Great... Hey look! There's your robe!" Kagome said suddenly, pointing at something in the distance. Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction that she was pointing.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Right there," Kagome said, pointing harder. There it was, lying on the ground near the well. Without question, she broke through the trees surrounding the forest that they were currently in and walked over to the robe and picked it up in her hands. Then, she walked over to the well and sat down on the edge of it. When she did, she felt a strange pulsing coming from beneath her, from the well, but she ignored it. She held the robe in her hands and delicately stroked the fabric that it was made of, studying each fold and stitch of the piece of fabric. It was so soft. Inuyasha wordlessly walked up to her and stared at her confused. She didn't acknowledge his presence until he sat down beside her on the edge of the well. She looked up at him, surprised at his presence.

"Whatcha doin'?" Inuyasha asked her. She shrugged.

"Looking at your robe," she replied. Inuyasha snorted.

"What's so special about it?" he scoffed. Kagome shrugged again.

"I don't know... but it saved me somehow... you tell me," she said suddenly, turning to him.

"Huh?"

"This robe...it's not normal. It saved me from death...with that poison gas. Why... how did it do that?" she asked. Inuyasha's face scrunched up in a sort of "pouty" expression.

"Don't ask me. It's the robe of the fire rat. It has unique abilities."

"Robe of the fire rat..." Kagome repeated softly. "Where'd you get it?"

A pained look crossed Inuyasha's face when she asked that, but it only stayed there for a few seconds before it was quickly replaced with anger. Kagome saw it though.

"It's none of your damn business! Now gimme back my robe!" he snapped. He snatched the robe rather rudely out of her hand and got up. Kagome sat there stunned for a few seconds. What the heck?!

"Huh? What's up with your attitude change all of a sudden?" Kagome demanded angrily, getting up from the well.

"I don't like nosy people prying into my business," Inuyasha replied, as he fixed the robe on him.

"Well you could have just said that! You didn't have to be so rude!"

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ how to act? I don't gotta listen to nobody!"

"I'm, not trying to tell you what to do! Where's all of this coming from anyway?! I just asked you a simple question!"

"Well stop asking questions and then maybe we won't have a problem!" Inuyasha sneered.

"You have a problem either way! I have nothing to do with it! You're just a problematic person filled with a bunch of problems, and no one can help you because if they do they'll fall into your problem which will create their own problem because of your problematic problemness!" Kagome said hotly. Now she was fuming. That jerk! Inuyasha didn't say anything after that (though his face did scrunch up in confusion at what she said). He just turned his back to her and ignored her. This of course made Kagome even angrier.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Oh, so now you're giving me the cold shoulder? What did I do? Just tell me what the hell I did to you for you to be-"

Suddenly Inuyasha turned around and stared at her. Immediately she stopped talking in mid-sentence and gasped, because the expression on his face was one that Inuyasha (her boyfriend) had given her before. It was a look that caused a spark to shoot up through her whole body and made her feel warm right down to her toes.

"Sssh. Let's not fight anymore, okay? We may draw attention to ourselves," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome couldn't answer; all she could do was nod. Inuyasha stared at her for a long time after that, and no matter how hard she tried to look away she just couldn't. His eyes held her captive.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Inuyasha looked away from her. He still had the strange look on his face, and Kagome was still confused. She didn't know what to do at all.

"Inuyasha... is everything okay?" she asked shakily. He didn't answer. Slowly, she got up from the well and walked over to Inuyasha. Gently, she placed her hands on his arm. His head snapped up to look at her at the feel of her touch and his eyes met hers briefly.

"I don't know what's wrong...but I don't think we should stay here," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked away from her.

"Yea...you're probably right," he said, looking at the ground.

"Why don't we find some place to sleep tonight?" she suggested. "I'd feel better with something over our heads."

Again, Inuyasha didn't answer her. She found this very strange. Was he mad at her or something? What was up with his sudden change of moods? She hesitated a moment, then she suddenly grabbed his hand and started walking. He looked at her surprised. She stopped walking and turned to him. She must have read the question in his eyes because she said, "Well, we're not going to find any shelter standing here, now are we?"

Then, she smiled a big, bright, cheerful smile which made it almost impossible for Inuyasha to not respond to. A tiny smile played at his lips before it vanished, but Kagome didn't notice because she had already turned back around and had continued walking.

After about half an hour or so, they came to a small, abandoned hut not too far away from the forest. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Are we...should we...stay here?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Well, it's better than sleeping on the ground," Inuyasha replied.

"Yea...but it might be someone else's..."

"I doubt that," Inuyasha snorted. "It's too run down to belong to a decent human being. Besides, there's no furniture or anything in here. It looks abandoned."

"I don't know..."

"Look, do you want to stay here where it's warm and dry, or outside where it's cold and wet and crawling with bugs and nasty things waiting to eat you?" Inuyasha demanded.

'_Well when you put it that way...'_

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "I guess it's alright to spend the night. I mean…we're not hurting anyone right?" She still looked uncertain. Inuyasha just shook his head as he entered the hut. Kagome timidly followed.

Upon entering, a foul stench hit Kagome's nose.

"Eck! It reeks in here!" she complained. Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"No. It's just you," he said. Kagome's face turned red at his comment, and she looked away so that he wouldn't see that his comment had stung her, but he saw anyway.

"I'll take this side of the hut," Kagome said stiffly, without turning to look at him. She walked over to the right side of the hut and sat down with her back to him. He raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't question her. He just went to his side and sat down. Neither of them said a word. A light breeze blew and the door of the hut flapped open, letting in the cool night air. Kagome shivered which caught Inuyasha's attention. A few seconds later, Kagome felt something drape over her head. She pulled it off, only to realize that it was Inuyasha's fire rat robe. She looked over to him, only to see him laying down with his back turned to her. Immediately her feelings of anger for him left as she was touched by his token of thoughtfulness.

Kagome draped the robe over her like a sheet. She felt much warmer. Then, she turned her back to Inuyasha and lay down on her side of the hut. She stared at the bland wall of the hut and thought about her family. To think, that just a few hours ago she and Inuyasha had been walking around in her backyard, and they had touched the tree… Goshinboku. And now, here she was in a strange new place, almost died from a demon, and sleeping in the same hut as a rude, arrogant, mean, hot-headed boy who was kind of cute and very familiar (from her dreams), and not knowing if she would die when she woke up, or _if _she would ever wake up...

Was she ever going to get back home? Would she ever see her family again? What were they doing right now? Did they realize that she was missing yet? Were they worried? Did they call the police yet? What about Inuyasha? What had happened to him? Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking of her? Would she survive even just a day in this horrible, strange new place? These and other questions flooded Kagome's mind. A huge yawn escaped her mouth and she didn't realize how tired she really was. Finally, exhausted from the activities of the day and the over-whelming thoughts that swam around in her head, Kagome fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_**SWEET DREAMS**_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay... so I guess being in a new, strange world with some stranger makes people a little _testy _huh? Yea well... Kagome's gonna get through it eventually. I think. What do _you _guys think? Please review! Tell me how you think the story should go or what should happen, cause honestly I need some ideas. Well anyway, I'll make it short this time:**

**Question of the Day**

**So why did Kagome say she needed Inuyasha? And why is it that every time he looks at her he gets a pained expression? Could it be that they have a secret past together? Or perhaps... well, _you _figure it out!**

**Till next time:**

**~Mate ne!~ ^_^  
**


End file.
